ponypastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cupcakes
left Powietrze było ciepłe, słońce świeciło, zapowiadał się kolejny wspaniały letni dzień w Ponyville. Miasteczko tętniło życiem, co było szczególnie widoczne na głównym placu w centrum, gdzie kucyki gromadziły się, aby spotkać znajomych, zrobić zakupy w pobliskich straganach lub najzwyczajniej poplotkować. Każdy kucyk znajdował się w odpowiednim dla siebie miejscu i czymś się zajmował. Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem Rainbow Dash. Jej miejsce było na niebie. Swobodnie przedzierała się przez powietrze, przyspieszając co chwilę i manewrując z ogromną gracją. Latała nad wierzchołkami drzew i ścigała się z wiatrem. Kilka razy przeleciała nad boiskiem, ku uciesze dzieci. Wykonała jeszcze kilka akrobacji w powietrzu i w wielkim stylu wylądowała. Rainbow poczuła, że żyje. Nagle przypomniała sobie, że miała się spotkać się z Pinkie Pie za pięć minut. Trenując nad nowymi sztuczkami, kompletnie zapomniała o spotkaniu. Miały się spotkać w Sugercube Corner o godzinie piętnastej. Pinkie nie powiedziała, dlaczego i co będą robić, ale znając ją, to mogło być cokolwiek. Rainbow nie była pewna, czy naprawdę chciała iść. Była tak zaangażowana w swoje akrobacje, że przez chwilę pomyślała, aby odpuścić sobie sprawę z Pinkie i powrócić do treningu. Jednak sumienie Dash nie dało za wygraną i wiedziała, że gdy złamie obietnicę, to jej przyjaciółka będzie smutna. Przemyślała to i mruknęła pod nosem: - A co mi szkodzi? Kto wie. może wytniemy komuś psikusa i będzie lepiej niż ostatnio... Po tych słowach ruszyła w stronę cukierni. Gdy weszła do sklepu, natychmiast powitała ją pani domu, radośnie podskakując. - Jej, jesteś tu, jesteś tu! - powiedział różowy kucyk. - Czekałam cały dzień. - Przepraszam, jeśli jestem trochę późno, Pinkie - Odparła Rainbow. - Przez moje popołudniowe ćwiczenia straciłam poczucie czasu. Pinkie zachichotała. - Dobrze, już jest w porządku - odpowiedziała. - Najważniejsze, że jesteś. Kilka minut spóźnienia nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Byłam tak podekscytowana, gdy rozmyślałam nad wszystkimi zabawnymi rzeczami, które mogłybyśmy robić, że nie mogłam przestałam skakać odkąd się obudziłam. Znaczy... Prawie zapomniałam oddychać, bo byłam tak szczęśliwa! Dash zachichotała. Zawsze doceniała przyjaźń Pinkie, jak i jej radosny sposób życia, ale jej obfity entuzjazm ją momentami przerażał. Jednak była uprzejma i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Jeśli była tak podekscytowana, to na pewno szykowała coś wielkiego. - Czy jesteś gotowa, aby rozpocząć zabawę, Rainbow Dash? - Spytała Pinkie. - Mam już wszystko przygotowane - Dodała, podskakując tam i z powrotem. Dash wzięła głęboki oddech i odpowiedziała: - Jasne! Więc... Co zaplanowałaś? - Spytała. - Zrobimy komuś dowcip? Mam już zaplanowanych kilka dobrych psikusów. A może wymyśliłaś jakieś akrobacje i chcesz abym je wykonała? A może... - Robimy babeczki! - Radośnie oświadczyła Pinkie. - Pieczenie? - Dash była nieco rozczarowana. - Pinkie, wiesz, ja nie jestem dobrym piekarzem. Pamiętasz ostatni raz? - Och, nie martw się. - Zapewniła ją przyjaciółka. - Ja tylko potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy ich wytwarzaniu. Sama wykonam większość pracy. Dash pomyślała o tym przez chwilę i odpowiedziała: - No dobrze, dobrze. Myślę, że jest OK. Do czego dokładnie potrzebujesz mnie? - Zapytała. - I to jest Rainbow Dash, którą uwielbiam! - odparł różowy kucyk. - Proszę bardzo. - Pinkie wręczyła jej babeczkę. Dash była zaskoczona. - My... Myślałam, że mam ci pomagać przy pieczeniu... - Powiedziała nieco niepewnie. - Będziesz pomagać. - zapewniła ją Pinkie. - Zrobiłam tą jedną dla Ciebie, zanim tu trafiłaś. - Czyli... mam przetestować smak czy coś w tym stylu? - No... tak. - Odpowiedziała Pinkie. Dash wzruszyła ramionami i włożyła wypiek do ust. Chwilę przeżuła i połknęła go. Musiała przyznać, że babeczka była całkiem smaczna. - Ok, co teraz? - Zapytała. - Teraz... - Pinkie uśmiechnęła się - Czas na drzemkę. Zaskoczona Dash słysząc to, poczuła nagły zawrót głowy. Jej świat zawirował i sekundę później bezwładnie upadła na podłogę. Kiedy odzyskała przytomność, zobaczyła, że znalazła się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Starała się potrząsnąć głową, ale stwierdziła, że napięty pasek skórzany trzymał ją mocno w miejscu. Próbowała się poruszyć, ale szelki wokół klatki piersiowej i kończyn były przywiązane do pionowych desek. Jej nogi były rozłożone szeroko. Jedynymi nieskrępowanymi częściami ciała były jej skrzydła. Gdy Dash próbowała się wyrwać z więzów, Pinkie nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się przed jej oczami. - Och, jak wspaniale. Już nie śpisz! - wykrzyknęła radośnie. - Teraz możemy zacząć. Różowy kucyk odskoczył w ciemny kąt, aby po chwili pojawić się ponownie, tym razem popychając wózek przykryty tkaniną. - Pinkie, co... Co się dzieje? - spytała Dash. - Nie... Nie mogę się ruszyć! - Dodała zmartwiona. - No raczej! Jesteś przecież dobrze związana - stwierdziła Pinkie w ironiczny sposób, przewracając oczyma. - Dlatego nie możesz się ruszyć. Nie sądziłam, że trzeba ci to mówić. - A-Ale dlaczego? Co się dzieje?! My-Myślałam, że miałam ci pomóc piec babeczki! - Przecież pomagasz. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Pinkie. - Widzisz, zabrakło mi specjalnego składnika, a ty mi go pomożesz pozyskać. - Spe-Specjalny składnik? - Dash zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Ogarnęła ją panika. - C-Co to za specjalny składnik? Pinkie zachichotała. - Oj, Dashie, jakaś ty głupiutka. - Odpowiedziała radośnie. Oczy Dash powiększyły się, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się ze strachu. Po chwili jednak zaczęła się śmiać. - Masz mnie, Pinkie Pie - powiedziała. - Przez chwilę naprawdę pomyślałam, że przerobisz mnie na nadzienie na babeczki. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że jest to najlepszy dowcip jaki zrobiłaś. Wygrywasz, jesteś najlepsza! Pinkie zachichotała jeszcze głośniej. - Oj, dzięki, Dash. - odparła. - Ale nie zrobiłam jeszcze dzisiaj żadnego żartu, więc nie mogę przyjąć twojej pochwały. Dash ponownie zaczęła walczyć z pasami, licząc, że się uwolni. - Pinkie, daj spokój, to nie jest śmieszne! - Powiedziała ostrzejszym tonem. - To dlaczego się śmiejesz? Pinkie chwyciła szmatkę i zdjęła ją z koszyka. Na wierzchu tacy Rainbow dostrzegła różne ostre narzędzia medyczne oraz noże. Wszystkie były starannie zorganizowane i gotowe do działania. Obok zobaczyła również woreczek z lekarstwami i jeszcze kilka innych obiektów obok nich. Dash wpadła w wielką panikę. Zaczęła nerwowo oddychać ze strachu. Jej umysł przestał ogarniać sytuację i próbował znaleźć powód dla zachowania różowego kucyka. - Nie... Nie możesz tego zrobić, Pinkie! - powiedziała, ledwo panując nad emocjami. - Jestem twoją przyjaciółką! - Wiem, że jesteś i dlatego jestem tak szczęśliwa, bo jesteś wraz ze mną. - odpowiedziała Pinkie. - Będziemy razem cieszyć się twoimi ostatnimi chwilami, tylko ty i ja. To stwierdzenie jeszcze mocniej przeraziło Rainbow Dash. - Ale... - zaczęła szukać jakiegokolwiek powodu, by wpłynąć na przyjaciółkę - P-prędzej czy później kucyki będą się zastanawiać, gdzie jestem. Kiedy zobaczą, że... że chmury gromadzą się nad Ponyville, przyjdą mnie szukać i wtedy odkryją, że to ty mnie porwałaś. Targana emocjami Dash zaczęła płakać. - Och, Dash - powiedziała spokojnie Pinkie. - Nie martw się, jest przecież mnóstwo innych pegazów, które mogą zadbać o pogodę. A poza tym - dodała poważniej - nikt się nie dowie. Jak myślisz, od jak dawna to robiłam? Światła nagle rozbłysły, oślepiając Rainbow. Kiedy tylko jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do jasności, serce podeszło jej do gardła. Zaczęła miotać się z przerażenia. - Co... Co to ma być?! - wykrzyknęła spanikowana, kiedy tylko zobaczyła resztę pomieszczenia. Pokój był urządzony w szalonym stylu Pinkie Pie. Kolorowe serpentyny suszonych wnętrzności tańczyły wokół sufitu, jaskrawo pomalowane czaszki różnej wielkości zostały przyklejone na ścianach, a narządy wysmarowane pastelami i wypełnione helem były przywiązane do oparć krzeseł. Dash zobaczyła, że stoły i krzesła zostały wykonane z kości i ciał z ostatnich kucyków. Jakich? Mogła się tylko domyślać. - O... O nie... - Dash skuliła się, gdy zobaczyła, co leżało na jednym z tych makabrycznych stolików. Czaszki czterech małych źrebiąt. Ich oczy były zamknięte, jakby spały, a ich małe główki ozdabiały przerażające imprezowe czapeczki wykonane z ich własnej skóry. Poznała jedną z nich - była to Twist, jedna z koleżanek Apple Bloom. Oczy Dash błądziły tam i z powrotem. Dojrzała szyld wiszących pod sufitem. Był on wykonany z kilku skór kucyków, a napis „Życie to wieczne przyjęcie” był wypisany krwią. Uwagę przerażonej Rainbow przykuła teraz mała imprezowa czapeczka, która łaskotała ją po nosie. Spojrzała na stojąca przed nią Pinkie. Różowy kucyk poza czapeczką miał na sobie sukienkę uszytą z wysuszonych fragmentów skór, na każdym kawałku widziała „urocze znaczki” należące do wielu kucyków, które znała. Na plecach powiewało sześć skrzydeł pegazów, każde w innym kolorze. Gdy Pinkie podskoczyła z wrażenia, naszyjnik z odciętych rogów jednorożców głośno zabrzęczał. - Podoba ci się mój strój? - zapytała, chichocząc. - Sama go zrobiłam. Zdesperowana i przerażona Dash spróbowała raz jeszcze dotrzeć do przyjaciółki: - Pinkie, p-proszę, wybacz mi, jeśli czymś cię obraziłam. - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. - Proszę, puść mnie. Obiecuję, ni-nikomu nic nie powiem. - Och, Dashie - odpowiedziała Pinkie przesłodzonym głosem - nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Wiem, że nikomu nie powiesz... Po prostu przyszła na ciebie kolej. Nic osobistego. Rainbow Dash nie mogła przestać płakać. Próbowała zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło. Jakim cudem jej wesoła przyjaciółka stała się... taka? - Oj, nie bądź smutna, Dash. - powiedziała Pinkie łagodnym tonem. - To cię rozweseli. Spójrz, przyniosłam ci przyjaciela! Znikąd Pinkie wyciągnęła czaszkę pomalowaną na niebiesko i żółto. Była ona wielkości głowy kucyka, ale miała bardzo charakterystyczną cechę: dziób. Dash zaczęła wariować. - Czy... czy to.... cz-czy... to...? - „Hej, Dash, chodźmy gdzieś razem. Te kucyki to takie lamy. Przygłupy, przygłupy, przygłupy” - powiedziała Pinkie, naśladując głos Gildy. Następnie roześmiała się przerażająco. - Złapałam ją nim opuściła miasto. Pamiętasz, kiedy wyszłam z przyjęcia i nie było mnie około dwudziestu minut? - spytała. - Niezbyt wiele czasu, nie zdążyłam się dobrze zabawić. No i musiałam zaczekać aż do końca imprezy, by poprzebywać z nią sam na sam. A ja tak nienawidzę czekać... Ale było warto. Jej smak zrekompensował wszystko... Mmm... - Pinkie rozmarzyła się, po czym zaśmiała się przeraźliwie. - Uwierz, Dashie, to była prawdziwa kuźnia smaku! Gryfy smakują jak dwa zwierzęta na raz - to niesamowite! Wiem, że nie miała swojego „szczęśliwego numerka” jak ty i wszyscy inni z Ponyville, ale kiedy bym miała kolejną szansę na spróbowanie gryfa? Nie mogłam przepuścić takiej okazji... Hmm, w sumie powinnam się zapytać, skąd pochodziła, abym mogła zdobyć więcej „składników”, ale zapomniałam. I... wiesz co, Dashie? Powiem ci, że była dość wojownicza. Bardzo długo mi się opierała, ale... wiesz przecież, że im dłuższy opór, tym lepsza zabawa, prawda? - Pinkie zachichotała. - Było to dla mnie nowe doświadczenie - mogłam pobawić się z kimś innym niż kucyk i popróbować nowych rzeczy. Szkoda, że miała takie niewyparzone usta. Powiedziała, tak wiele złych rzeczy, że musiałem „odebrać” jej język. Wiesz, jak nie cierpię wulgaryzmów. Wywołują same negatywne emocje... Dash nie miała nic do powiedzenia. Łkała i szlochała, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. - To były piękne chwile... - powiedziała z dumą Pinkie. Odłożyła czaszkę na bok. - Ale już wystarczy wspomnień. Zabawę czas zacząć! Podniosła skalpel i podeszła do Dash z prawej strony. Położyła całe ostrze nad jej uroczym znaczkiem i zatoczyła okrągłe cięcie wokół niego. Rainbow zawyła z bólu. Rozpaczliwie próbowała się uwolnić, ale bezskutecznie - skórzane szelki dobrze ją trzymały. Kończąc nacięcie, Pinkie chwyciła zakrzywiony nóż do skórek z podajnika. Wsunęła go pod skórę i sprawnym ruchem oddzieliła ją od mięśni. Dash ściskała zęby i ze łzami w oczach patrzyła, jak fragmenty jej skóry odklejają się od ciała. Pinkie następnie przeniosła się na drugą stronę i powtórzyła czynności na lewym boku. Gdy skończyła, wzięła jej znaczki i stanęła przed przyjaciółką. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zaczęła nimi machać niczym pomponami. Dash tylko jęknęła, mrużąc załzawione oczy. Czuła palący ból na udach, który nie chciał zniknąć. Pinkie odłożyła skórę na dół. Wzięła rzeźnicki nóż i poszła za Rainbow Dash. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko - szepnęła jej do ucha - ale... „polatam” sobie teraz. Pinkie zaśmiała się złowieszczo. Złapała lewe skrzydło i bawiła się nim przez chwilę. Następnie, rozciągając je, przyniosła swoje ostrze do jego podstawy. Momentalnie Dash zaczęła krzyczeć, rzucać się i przeklinać. Pinkie przez te nadmierne ruchy nie mogła trafić w oznaczenia przy nasadzie skrzydeł. Próbowała trafić ponownie w znaki, ale chybiła i zrobiła ogromne cięcie na plecach Rainbow. - Dash, przestań się ruszać, albo dalej nie będę trafiała - wydyszała Pinkie w stronę przyjaciółki, gdy ta wyła z bólu. Ponownie wzięła zamach i w końcu trafiła w cel. Uderzała raz za razem, krew tryskała w każdą możliwą stronę, obryzgując wszystko wokół. Wciąż jednak Pinkie nie mogła odciąć skrzydła. W końcu zrozumiała dlaczego - ostrze nie chciało przejść przez kość. - Ups... Chyba się stępiło po ostatnim - zachichotała. - Ale nie bój nic, Dashie, zaraz znajdę coś lepszego... - dodała podekscytowana, wyrzucając nóż za siebie. Ostrze zrobiło mały piruet i wbiło się w blat. Płacząca Rainbow Dash usłyszała tylko odgłos otwierania i zamykania jakieś metalowej puszki. - Mam! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Pinkie. - Powiedz, Dash, czemu byłam taka głupiutka i nie użyłam od razu piły, tylko męczyłam się z tym głupim nożem? Pinkie przystawia swoje narzędzie do miejsca, które było już okaleczone poprzednim narzędziem. Tym razem bez większego wysiłku przeszła przez kości i skórę. Gdy ostre metalowe zęby przecinały jej ciało, Dash czuła, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Patrzyła bezradnie, jak jej skrzydło przeleciało nad jej głową i wylądowało na stole. Pinkie przeniosła się na następne i zaczęła je ciąć. Dash nie walczyła już tym razem i po prostu płakała. Cięcie nagle ustało. Pinkie zatrzymała się w połowie, skrzydło wisiało na płacie mięśnia. - Hej, Dash - usłyszała głos różowego kucyka. - Myśl szybko. Nim jednak zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Pinkie pociągnęła za skrzydło tak mocno jak potrafiła. Kości pękły, ale fragmenty skóry trzymały się mocno. Przy kolejnym pociągnięciu skóra oderwała się razem z kawałkiem mięsa aż do jej zadu. Nieoczekiwany uraz spowodował, że ciało Dash nie mogło już wytrzymać. Rainbow poczuła ciepło między nogami i przy miednicy. Cały pokój wypełnił się jej głośnym krzykiem, który dla Pinkie brzmiał niczym przyjemna melodia. Nie mogąc już złapać oddechu, Dash straciła przytomność. Obudziła się jakąś chwilę później, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Smród moczu napełnił jej nozdrza. Jak przez mgłę widziała bardzo zdenerwowaną Pinkie Pie, która wyciągała wielką igłę, przez która wstrzyknęła dawkę adrenaliny. - Jak mogłaś?! - różowy kucyk wydarł się na nią. - Czy nikt nie nauczył cię manier? To bardzo niegrzeczne zasnąć, gdy ktoś zaprasza cię do wspólnego spędzania czasu. To tak jakbym przyszła do twojego domu i od razu poszła spać - prychnęła. - Dash, zawiodłaś mnie! Nie sądziłam, że jesteś taka... nudna! Prawie popsułaś całą zabawę! Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłam, jak bardzo się cieszyłam, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że to właśnie ty będziesz następna? Cieszyłam się, że będzie ze mną przyjaciółka. Ale NIEEE! Musiałaś wszystko popsuć, ty samolubna klaczo! Pinkie zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Wiesz, myślałam, że jesteś twarda - kontynuowała swój wywód. - Myślałam, że możesz poradzić sobie ze wszystkim. Naprawdę, Dashie, jak ci nie wstyd! Młodsi od ciebie wytrzymywali dłużej! Czy muszę cię niańczyć niczym małe dziecko? Co? - spytała. Dash była zbyt przerażona, by odpowiedzieć. - Chcesz abym zapamiętała cię jako wielkie, niezdarne dziecko? Pinkie przerwała, żeby złapać oddech. Rainbow zamrugała oczami i cicho płakała. Czuła palący ból na swoich bokach i na dodatek czuła ogromny ból w jednej z nóg. Dash zobaczyła, że Pinkie żuje w ustach coś czerwonego.. Widząc jej zdziwienie, Pinkie połknęła kęs i odpowiedziała: - Co? To? - spytała, trzymając inny kawałek. - Cóż, kiedy... spałaś, byłam trochę niecierpliwa i przygotowałam kilka próbek. Zrobiłam je z twojej nogi i muszę przyznać, że nie jesteś taka zła. Chcesz siebie skosztować? Nie czekając na odpowiedź, włożyła jej pasek mięsa do ust. Dash zakrztusiła się i natychmiast go wypluła. Pinkie podniosła kąsek, z grymasem na twarzy: - Jeśli nie chciałaś, mogłaś po prostu powiedzieć „nie” - powiedziała poirytowana, po czym zjadła wyrzucony, zabrudzony kawałek. - Przecież zawsze smakowały ci moje babeczki. A nagle uważasz, że źle je przyrządzam?! Pinkie sięgnęła po małą puszkę na tacy i zdjęła pokrywę. Była wypełniona rozżarzonymi węglami, w które wbitych było kilka dużych gwoździ. Adrenalina zebrała się w żyłach Dash. Tęczowogrzywa ponownie wpadła w panikę. Pinkie podniosła puszkę i podeszła na lewą stronę Dash. Trzymając młotek w ustach, Pinkie umieściła kolec gwoździa w pozycji pomiędzy nogą a kopytem pegaza. - Nie! Pinkie, NIE! - wydarła się Dash. - NIE! NIE! Młot spadł i gwoźdź przebił się pod skórę. Palący ból był nie do zniesienia. Dash ponownie go poczuła, gdy poderwała się, a jej skóra przy klamrach rozdarła się. Pinkie próbowała namierzyć jeszcze jeden, ale nie mogła znaleźć celu i zawarczała pod nosem. Kiedy wyciągnęła znowu młot i wzięła dziki zamach, Dash wybuchnęła płaczem i zaczęła błagać: - PROSZĘ, PRZESTAŃ! - skamlała. - Proszę, przestań! Pinkie przewróciła oczami. Odłożyła młot z powrotem na tacy i stanęła na wprost Rainbow. Wpatrywała się w zamyśleniu na załamanego pegaza. Gilda nie płakała tyle, nawet kiedy w jej gardle znajdował się żyjący paraspite. Pinkie myślała, co zrobić dalej. Po chwili wpadł jej do głowy genialny pomysł. Przekręciła kołem zębatym znajdującym przy stole, do którego była przymocowana Dash i zmieniła jego pozycję tak, aby Rainbow leżała na plecach. Przeniosła się do tylnych nóg Dasihe, przynosząc ze sobą puszkę z gwoździami. Pinkie podniosła ponownie młot i wbiła wielki ostry szpikulec w kopyto . Tęczowogrzywa krzyknęła ponownie, lecz Pinkie nie zareagowała i wbiła kolejny gwóźdź w drugim kopycie. Następnie przyniosła mały generator z wózeczka na którym leżał jej cały ekwipunek. Przywiązała miedziane kable do gwoździ, po chwili „puściła oczko” w stronę Dash. Przekręciła przełącznik. Ogromna ładunek elektryczny gwałtownie przeszył ciało Rainbow. Niebieski kucyk zareagował natychmiast, napinając wszystkie mięśnie. Jej biodra uniosły się, a oczy cofnęły się. Prąd momentalnie ją sparaliżował. Nie mogła nic zrobić, ani powiedzieć - czasem tylko zapiszczała z bólu, a jej oczy zalśniły łzami. Pinkie zachichotała i zatańczyła w miejscu. Po chwili bardziej zwiększyła napięcie i ciało Dash zaczęło wić się w konwulsjach, a jej pęcherz ponownie się opróżnił. Po około pięciu minutach Pinkie postanowiła odciąć dopływ prądu. W pomieszczeniu było czuć zapach lekko przesmażonego futra i spalonego mięsa unoszącego się z kopyt. Pinkie ustawiła z powrotem Dash w pozycji pionowej i próbowała przywrócić do przytomności bredzącego i śliniącego się kucyka. - Daaaaash. O, Daaaaashie. Ooobudź się - wypowiedziała słodkim głosem, z którego była znana. Rainbow Dash po kilku minutach w końcu dała znak, że jest świadoma. - Dobrze, Dashie. Pora więc na ostatnią rundę. Pinkie sięgnęła do torby medycznej i wyjęła dużą strzykawkę. Rainbow spojrzała na igłę, co Pinkie uznała jako pytanie, do czego będzie użyta. - To coś pozwoli zapomnieć ci o bólu i zabierze go od ciebie - poinformowała. Pinkie stanęła za swoją niebieską przyjaciółką i wbiła igłę w dolną część kręgosłupa. Dash wzdrygnęła się. Stając podobnie przed twarzą swojej ofiary, stwierdziła radośnie: - W ciągu kilku minut nie będziesz w stanie czuć czegokolwiek poniżej klatki piersiowej. Wtedy będziesz mogła podziwiać zbiory - zachichotała. Dash zaczęła łkać. - P-P... Pinkie… - Zakrztusiła się, wymawiając jej imię. - Taaak? - Ch-Chcę... Chcę wrócić do domu... - wyłkała. Nie mogła już powstrzymać łez i jęków. - Tak, widzę twoją chęć powrotu - odpowiedział różowy kucyk. - Czasami po prostu chcę się poddać i powiedzieć: „Skończyłam z tym bałaganem”, a następnie iść do łóżka. Ale wiesz co? Nie można wzruszać ramionami i zrezygnować ze swoich obowiązków. Musisz zebrać się się w sobie i stawić czoła wyzwaniom. To jedyny sposób, aby iść do przodu na ścieżce życia. Dash spuściła głowę i płakała. Mijały minuty, a lek zaczął działać. W końcu ciało pegaza od klatki piersiowej w dół było kompletnie odrętwiałe. Świadoma tego, Pinkie podeszła do niej ze skalpelem. Spoglądając na Dash i uśmiechając się w jej stronę, zrobiła długie, poziome cięcie od jej miednicy tuż nad jej kroczem. Przesuwając się w górę jej ciała, zrobiła podobne nacięcie pod żebrami. Jedno pionowe cięcie zostało zrobione w dół jej brzucha, łącząc w ten sposób dwa pierwsze cięcia. - Wygląda na to, że udało mi się narysować ładną literkę „I”, Dashie - Pinkie głośno zachichotała. Kilka zwinnych ruchów i wielkie fałdy skóry oraz mięśni były odchylone niczym wielkie, otwarte drzwi do domu. Na widok własnych organów i braku czucia, Dash zaczęła oddychać bardzo intensywnie. Pinkie jednym cieciem otworzyła brzuch i chwyciła jelito grube. Oddzielając je od reszty przewodu pokarmowego i tworząc wgłębienia, Pinkie nabrała humoru. Znów była w nastroju do żartów, w przeciwieństwie do Dash, która, coraz słabsza z nowego źródła utraty krwi, próbowała odciąć się od tego aktu komediowego. Pinkie bawił ten widok. - Spójrz na mnie, jestem Rarity! - powiedziała ze śmiechem, zawieszając jelito wokół szyi, rozbryzgując krew we wszystkich kierunkach. - To jest mój nowy szal, czyż nie jest stylowy? Sięgając ponownie do wnętrza swojej przyjaciółki, Pinkie cięła mniejsze jelita i wrzucała je od miski. Wyciskając nadmiar jedzenia, Pinkie włożyła między zęby lepki, podłużny organ i zaczęła nim poruszać w tę i we wtę. - Fiesz, denfyści mófią, że trzefa użyfać nifi fodziennfie, Dashf - powiedziała z pełnymi ustami. Rainbow Dash była już ledwo świadoma tego, co się dzieje. Szok powodował, że zaczęła tracić przytomność. Rozczarowana Pinkie ponownie zanurkowała do wnętrzności, wykonując kolejne rutynowe czynności. - Daaaashie, nie opuszczaj mnie jeszcze! - powiedziała, po czym zaczęła wyciągać resztę narządów, zatrzymując się na każdej z nich. - Wiem, że dla ciebie to może wyglądać nieprzyjemnie - zaczęła - ale uwierz mi, wewnątrz jest bardzo ciekawie i można tu znaleźć tyle fajnych rzeczy. Zgadnij, co zdobyłam z żołądka. Włożyła odcięte organy do wiadra, zostawiając żołądek dla pokazu. - Ooo, dudy! - pisnęła radośnie. Włożyła koniec przełyku do ust a żołądek umieściła pod pachą. Gwałtownym ruchem ścisnęła organ i struga kwasu opryskała jej język. - Fuuuj. O proszę, jest twoja babeczka, którą ci wcześniej dałam - zawołała radośnie. Dash, nie słuchała swojego kata. Minutę temu już straciła przytomność. Pinkie czuła się tym faktem zawiedziona, dlatego po raz ostatni potraktowała swoją ofiarę kolejną dawką adrenaliny. Dash ocknęła się. Jej serce waliło niczym młot. Ciepła krew strumieniami wypływała coraz szybciej przez ranę w klatce piersiowej. Pinkie była pewna, że nie pożyje już długo - kwestia sekund, najwyżej minut. Umieściła Dash na plecach i usiadła na jej klatce piersiowej, mając skalpel w pogotowiu. - Wiesz, Rainbow Dash, jestem rozczarowana - powiedziała lekko rozgoryczona. - Myślałam, że wytrzymasz dłużej. Naprawdę chciałem spędzić więcej czasu z tobą, zanim tu trafiłaś. Ale myślę, że to moja wina, powinnam zabrać się do tego trochę wolniej. Cóż, będę ostrożniejsza przy następnym „numerku”... Było miło cię znać, Dashie. Ostrze zanurzyło się w niebieskim gardle i powędrowało aż do podbródka. Wracając w dół, krążyło wokół jej szyi. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Dash poczuła to odcięcie jej skóry od czaszki oraz metal skrobiący o jej zęby. A potem... odeszła. Pinkie Pie spoglądała w lustro. Zrobiła kawał dobrej roboty - zdołała nawet zostawić powieki. Mrugnęła, a martwa Dash „odpowiedziała” jej własnym mrugnięciem. Pinkie uśmiechnęła się. Ale w głębi siebie wciąż była smutna, że jej koleżanki teraz już nie ma. Trwało to tylko pięćdziesiąt minut, nie tak długo, jak chciała. Spojrzała na zwłoki, które wisiały na środku pokoju. Ostanie, co zrobiła, to odprowadziła płyny na patelnię. Tak, nie było więcej Rainbow Dash. Została wymazana z życia. Pinkie przechyliła głowę. Zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że tak naprawdę nie było zbyt wiele szkód na zwłokach. - Hmm, szczerze mówiąc - zaczęła myśleć na głos. - A gdyby tak... Idea eksplodowała w jej w głowie. Była dobra w szyciu i miała wszystkie elementy, wszystko, co miała zrobić, żeby umieścić ją z powrotem. Tak, tylko trochę farszu i miałaby Rainbow Dash na zawsze. Możliwe że zrobi to dla wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, gdy przyjdzie ich czas. Była tak podekscytowana, że podskoczyła do ciała trzymając swój zestaw do szycia, by móc zacząć „naprawiać” pegaza. Babeczki mogą poczekać; Pinkie miała przyjaciółkę do „zrobienia”. Silver Spoon nagle się obudziła. Poczuła, że nie mogła się ruszać. Nie wiedziała, gdzie była i zaczęła panikować. Miała już krzyczeć, gdy zobaczyła znajomego różowego kucyka z cukierni - Pinkie Pie. - CZEŚĆ! - zachichotała ta, patrząc na nią z uśmieszkiem. - Gdzie... Gdzie jestem? Co... Co się dzieje? - zapytała przerażona klaczka. - Widzisz, twój numer się pojawił i muszę zrobić babeczki – wyjaśniła Pinkie. - C-Co... Co.... Co to znaczy? Co... Co ty mówisz? - Och, nic takiego, kochana. - Pinkie roześmiała się. - Gdybym była tobą, nie martwiłabym się. To potrwa tylko chwileczkę. Podeszła do dziewczyny, mając skalpel w pogotowiu, gdy cichy głosik zawołał od tyłu: - Panno Pinkie, co robisz? Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Apple Bloom. Żółty kucyk podszedł do niej z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. Silver Spoon zaczęła czuć się bezpiecznie. - Ach, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robisz - wyraziła swoje oburzenie. - Powiedziałaś, że ten jeden będzie mój. Skrępowana klaczka momentalnie zbladła. - Ups, przepraszam za to - bąknęła Pinkie, ustępując jej miejsca. - Zapomniałam się. Proszę bardzo. - Przekazała ostrze młodszej siostrze Applejack. Apple Bloom wspięła się na stół i stanęła nad swoją ofiarą. Silver Spoon próbowała walczyć, ale bezskutecznie. Wpatrywała się w strachu na swoją koleżankę ze szkoły - a raczej na jej fartuch. Różowy fartuch z błyszczącą tiarą. Silver Spoon zaczęła płakać. Apple Bloom uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - Hej, Silver Spoon - zaczęła przerażająco spokojnym tonem - zgadnij, kto teraz będzie pustym „dziwolągiem bez znaczka"? Potem powolutku Apple Bloom przecinała jej znaczek. de:Cupcakes Kategoria:Grimdark Kategoria:Gore Kategoria:Opowiadania